Letters
by violet.worlds
Summary: Letters between Katniss and Gale after the rebellion. All of Mockingjay happened, not including Epilogue. The letters are never read. Neither character is necessarily happy. There's a more descriptive summary if you open the page. It's complete, I think.
1. Three Months Later: Katniss to Gale

**So this is my first chapter of Letters. It's not really a chapter. It's a paragraph. But there will be quite a few. Anyway, as you probably read in the summary, this is a bunch of letters written back and forth between Katniss and Gale after the rebellion. They write them, never intending for the other person to open, read, or reply to them. Katniss isn't aware that Gale is writing to her, and vice-versa. It'll start three months after they leave the Capitol, and will end no later than seven years after that. Probably not that long. If all goes well, I plan to write a sequel of sorts. Not in letter form. It'll be them meeting up after all those years. I haven't decided if Peeta and Katniss will live happily ever after or not. Probably not, 'cause that's not how I want it to go. Anyway, here it is. Oh, and The Hunger Games is not mine. It's Suzanne Collins'. If you don't know that, well….anyway, this goes for my entire story. Because writing it again and again is tedious, repetitive, and pointless.**

Gale,

I don't know why I'm writing this. It's been three months since you left the Capitol. The letters are piling up on the mantle, and I wonder if any of them are from you. I doubt it. I haven't left the house since I've arrived, and I've seen no one besides Greasy Sae and her granddaughter. The phone rings and rings, but I never answer it. I don't know what to do. I wonder what you are doing sometimes. When I try to feel relief that we can go our separate ways, I only feel sorrow. I don't think you'll ever read this, but I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I accused you of, and I'm sorry I know it's not your fault. But I don't think I can ever forgive you. I'm sorry for that, too.

Katniss

**Ta-da! How heartbreaking. **** And short. But I'm posting the next one or two up now too. Each pair of letters is exactly the same. You'll see what I mean. I guess I'm trying to show how closely their minds are connected because they think the same things. Sort of.**


	2. Three Months Later: Gale to Katniss

**Letter Two. It's so sad. Makes me want to cry. It's really eerie outside right now. There's this gigantically big storm. It's raining and lightninging and all that. And lights are flickering. I'm scared. Yikes. Anyway, here.**

Katniss,

I don't know why I'm writing this. It's been three months since I left the Capitol. The letters are piling up on the mantle, and I wonder if any of them are from you. I doubt it. I haven't left my job since I arrived, and I've seen no one besides my boss and co-workers. The phone rings and rings, but I never answer it. I don't know what to do. I wonder what you are doing sometimes. When I try to feel relief that you will live a long and happy life with him, I only feel sorrow. I don't think you'll ever read this, but I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I did, and I'm sorry I can't give you what he can. But I wish I could. I'm sorry for that, too.

Gale

**See what I mean? They're like, exactly the same. I'm not sure if this is some brilliant thing I came up with or just a lack of creativity. But it's too late now.**


	3. Eight Months Later: Katniss to Gale

**To be honest, I have absolutely nothing to say. So I'll shut up so you can read.**

Gale,

I don't know why I'm writing to you again. It's been eight months since I last saw you. The letters keep coming, but I can't bring myself to open them, especially if there is one from you. I don't think you'll ever read this, but I thought you should know. Peeta came back. He's as recovered as he'll ever be. He's trying as hard as he can to love me. But every time he looks into my eyes I can see it. The accusation, that shows me he still doesn't really trust me. I guess that's something I'll have to live with. We've decided to live together. It's easier for us to comfort each other. He knows what I'm going through. He went through it too, and I think we've decided that our nightmares will never leave. I went hunting the other day, to try and block out the memories, and everything else. I can't do it, though. Hunting isn't the same without you. I think I miss you. But I'm still sorry, because I know I can't see you again, even if I knew where you were staying, and you know why. I'm sorry.

Katniss

**I still don't have anything to say. Review if you feel the urge to.**


	4. Eight Months Later: Gale to Katniss

**Voila.**

Katniss,

I don't know why I'm writing to you again. It's been eight months since I last saw you. The letters keep coming, but I can't bring myself to open them, especially if there is one from you. I don't think you'll ever read this, but you should know. I met someone. She's as good as I'll ever get. I'm trying as hard as I can to love her. But every time I look into her eyes I know. That I won't really ever love her, not how I love you. I still do, you know. I'll never stop. But I guess that's something I'll have to live with. We've decided to live together. I went hunting the other day, to try and remember you, because I couldn't stand it if I forgot. I can't do it, though. Hunting isn't the same without you. I think I miss you. I know I miss you. But I'm still sorry, because I can't see you, I'll never see you, but I still love you. And I hate him, and you know why. I'm sorry.

Gale

**That's all I'm posting for now. What do you think? Gale met someone…I'm debating whether or not he stays with her. I don't think so. She won't have a name. Just 'she'. Today, I decided that I have a new favorite song. **_**Breakaway**_** by Kelly Clarkson. So sweet and sentimental.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I'm finally updating. And I pre-wrote the rest (I think) of the letters. I kind of gave up on the whole connected thoughts thing. I also listened to that song that was mentioned in the review, and I listened to it while I wrote, and I thought it was amazingly perfect, and had to resist having Gale sing over the letters. Ha-ha. **

Gale,

I wish you were here. I don't know what to do. Peeta proposed to me, for real this time. I told him yes, because he's all I have left and I don't want to hurt him, but I think-I know-that it's too early. I'm only twenty. And I love him, I really do, but I don't know if I want to marry him. Because I've never wanted to marry, never wanted to have kids, which I know he'll be wanting soon too. There are still those moments, the bad moments when I can tell he wants to hurt me. They pass, but I don't forget. Sometimes I find myself wishing for the old days. Before the rebellion, before the games, before the reaping that started it all. When life was good. We were on the brink of starvation, but it seems so peaceful compared to now. I've gotten hardly any letters for two years. A few here and there, and I still don't open them. The ones I got then still sit on the mantle, covered in dust. Sometimes I think about opening them, but I never follow through. I still miss you, and I shouldn't. I'm sorry.

Katniss


	6. Chapter 6

Katniss,

I wish you were here. I don't know what to do. I'm not with anyone anymore. I'll never be, because I can't really love anyone. I wish I had told you how I felt before everything had happened, because maybe things would have turned out differently. But I didn't, and now it's too late. Four years too late. I hope you're happy, whatever you're doing. I wonder if you're married yet, when you will be. You'll probably have kids in a few years. You never wanted kids. Maybe you'll change your mind. I still miss you, and I shouldn't. I'm sorry.

Gale


	7. Chapter 7

Gale,

Today is Prim's eighteenth birthday. It's been six years since the reaping day. Do you realize that that's longer than I'd known you? I wonder if I would recognize you now. Would you recognize me? Would we still be able to talk as we used to? I don't blame you anymore. There's nothing to blame you for. It would've happened anyway. I wish that I had realized that at the time, because maybe we could still be friends. It's probably better this way, though. I never wanted kids. I still don't know if I do. But it's too late now. Peeta's happy. Now that he knows what hurting me would do, his bad days are rare. Maybe I will be happy too, someday. I know that the danger is past, but I'm still afraid to bring someone into the world. Because if anything happened to them, it's my fault, and I've caused enough trouble for a lifetime.

Katniss


	8. Chapter 8

Katniss,

Today is Prim's eighteenth birthday. It's been six years since the reaping day. Do you realize that that's longer than I'd known you? I wonder if I would recognize you now. Would you recognize me? Would we still be able to talk as we used to? I wonder if you've forgiven me, if you ever will. I can only hope. I wish I had never invented that bomb. Maybe we could still be friends. It's probably better this way, though. I miss you, Catnip.I hope you're happy. I could come up and check on you, but I won't. That would be painful and I don't want to hurt you anymore than I already have. I've caused you enough trouble for a lifetime.

Gale


	9. Chapter 9

Gale,

It's gone. Peeta is devastated, and I can see the fire in his eyes, the anger, the mistrust, every day now. I don't know what I am, because I don't know how I felt in the first place. It's my fault, again.

Katniss

**Short. I know. Sorry.**


	10. Chapter 10

Katniss,

I love you. I want to come see you, so badly, because if I don't see you again and make things right, I don't think I'll have a reason to live. Because you're the reason I'm still alive, and that doesn't make sense. Because I'm not supposed to care about you anymore, but I still do. And it's my fault, again.

Gale


	11. Chapter 11

Gale,

Peeta's gone now, too. He got too angry and they took him away. They said he'll never recover, and now I'm lost. I need you now, but you're not here.

Katniss


	12. Chapter 12

Katniss,

I lost my job now. They took it away because I got angry, too angry, and they don't know why. They don't understand. I need you now, but you're not here.

Gale

**So, that's the end. Sad ending. And the last few are like, two words long. And I wasn't sure what to do with Peeta, so I had him go insane and get arrested, which is kinda weird. And I had writers' block towards the end, but I was getting sick of writing it so I kinda hurried through it, which makes it kinda suckish. But anyway, I'm writing a sequel-y thing, where they meet again, and declare everlasting love, and yadda yadda. So keep an eye out for it. That's all, and have a nice day!**


End file.
